My Little Unicorn
by LeBekah
Summary: AU where Cas and Meg are paired together by a well meaning teacher who thinks they will bring out the best in each other. Will develop further into s smutty and loving relationship if reviews are given :)


Meg was one of those girls who hated school. She refused to answer when anyone used her last name, she didn't go to class if she didn't feel like it and she wouldn't listen in class when she did turn up. The teachers claimed she was just 'misunderstood' because both of her parents had recently died in a car crash, but even before that she never cared much for her education.

Castiel Adams was named after an angel, and he always acted like one. In school he was attentive, intelligent and eager to learn. He had a large family, all of whom were named after angels or biblical characters and they were all completely honest with each other, all of the time. He was a favourite of the teachers, but with the students he was an outcast, just like Meg. They never interacted with each other until they were put in the same class, pared together by a teacher who thought they would be good for each other.

"Mr Adams you can sit over there, Miss Meg your seat is beside him." Their teacher Mr Singer smiled at them as Castiel sat down nervously and Meg sauntered over, dropping her bag carelessly on the floor and swinging her legs up on top of the table they shared. She wore black skinny jeans, and her boots looked uncomfortable and heavy though she carried them with grace. She slung her purple leather jacket over the back of her chair and smirked at Castiel as he tried to smile back. She took his breath away and he hadn't expected it. He was used to sitting alone and being ignored. He copied her actions and placed his trench coat behind him on his chair and leant back trying to look carefree.

"Hi I'm Meg." She stuck out her hand, her nails short and chewed, but painted so purple they were almost black. He took her soft hand in his slightly rough one and shook it briefly, ignoring the sparks that he felt. She couldn't take her eyes off of him and she couldn't understand why. She had had boyfriends before, she'd fucked people and had been able to look away from them but there was something about his innocent blue eyes that seemed to be sucking her in.

"I'm Castiel." She nodded and decided inwardly that she'd call him Cas instead. It was easier. He ran his hands through his dark messy hair and smiled awkwardly at her before looking down at the graffiti on the table.

"Meg!" She looked up at her teacher, who was dressed in a red plaid shirt and trousers. He was trying to look tough but he was one of the kindest teachers in the school. He could be terrifying but usually he knew what approach to take with which student. "Take your feet off the desk; you ain't here to relax." She dragged her legs down painstakingly slowly and Castiel found himself entranced by the movements and his eyes subtly followed them and she crossed them gently.

"Sorry sir." Mr Singer winked at her in an amused fashion and started giving out to the Winchester brothers, who despite the fact that they weren't sitting beside each other, had still managed to get in a slapping fight.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"You two idjits, calm yourselves or I'll send you both to the principal." Dean, the older yet shorter brother shrugged but Sam stopped immediately and looked up apologetically at their uncle. Castiel suppressed a smile and Meg found herself grinning as well as she pulled her eyes away from the blue eyed boy who was making her heart flutter in ways she never knew it could.

Weeks passed, and Meg and Castiel were becoming steadfast best friends. Neither of them had ever really had friends; Cas had his brothers but he had never really counted them. The two were so different but somehow they just clicked, and neither of them were going to question it.

**Authors Note: **This is my first Supernatural story just to let you know :) Please review and let me know where I can improve! This chapter is short but they will get longer if people like it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the heartbreak that shipping Castiel with anyone provides, and the sheer lust for something more to happen between Meg and Cas.

~Rebekah xx


End file.
